


i hate you (no you don't)

by busanboi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, especially lino, mentions of cb js and hj lol, they are very fond of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanboi/pseuds/busanboi
Summary: "Kim Seungmin.""What is it this time Hyung?""Sheesh. At least pretend to sound excited to hear me. Be my company for dinner tonight. Everyone else is busy.""Fine. But I'm choosing the menu.";Alternative title: Seungmin and Minho bickering (fondly) with each other during dinner.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	i hate you (no you don't)

**Author's Note:**

> hemlo!!! i am!!! back!! kinda. pls dont hate me but i Swear im trying to work on clean slate :-((( im just having a bit of trouble writing longer fics so pls accept this short and sweet thing i made based on 2min's bbl messages the other day!! kudos and comments are appreciated <3 (not beta'd)
> 
> \- busanboi

Lee Minho flops down on his bed with a light thud, not caring that he accidentally knocked his pillow on the ground. He was bored. So, so bored. There was nothing else for him to _do_ that could fuel his entertainment train. 

He was supposed to be resting to be honest. It was a Saturday. Saturdays in Minho's vocabulary meant dancing, dancing and dancing. He didn't really know _how_ to rest properly. Perhaps his body has been used to him dancing and practicing all the time. On top of all that, it was hot as hell. Too hot for his liking he thinks to himself, sighing as he mindlessly fans his face with a makeshift fan out of paper he folded a few hours ago.

"What to do, what to do..." His eyes scan his bedroom in search for anything that could cure his boredom. The novelty cat clock ticking on his wall pointed out that it was 30 minutes past six in the evening. Not too early for dinner huh? Punching the air in triumph, he scrolls through his contact list in search of his victim.

His finger abruptly stops when he reaches the K's in his contact list. Pressing on Seungmin's contact information, Minho hesitates before the call button. Now, he and Seungmin weren't the "best of buds", he admitted that. Seungmin was a weird (but fun) companion to him, always being able to lighten up the mood. Maybe he didn't completely hate Seungmin. "This'll be fun. Let's see what Kim Seungmin is doing." he thought.

After three rings, the younger of the two finally answered the phone. "Yah, Kim Seungmin." 

A soft sigh and the shuffling of feet could be heard from Seungmin's end of the phone. "What is it this time Hyung?"

Obviously expecting that answer, Minho continued with his query. "Sheesh. At least pretend to sound excited to hear me. Be my company for dinner tonight. Everyone else is busy." This wasn't really a lie nor the truth. Minho only assumed his other friends were busy. To be fair, Seungmin was the first person he called. Whatever. Seungmin wouldn't know that anyways. "Please."

Seungmin scoffs. "Fine. But I'm choosing the menu."

Irked with Seungmin's reply, Minho suddenly regrets inviting him. What a killjoy.

"Are you okay with braised chicken? Because I kind of already ordered it." Minho did not order it yet as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, that's okay. I haven't eaten that in ages, I'm excited. I'll be at your place in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

Minho places his phone inside the pocket of his sweatpants with a pleased smile. It was interesting to him that he was able to make Seungmin excited, maybe even put a smile on his face. Minho felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Weird.

Skipping to the kitchen with that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, Minho finds what he was looking for and started scanning the piece of paper on his fridge. Braised chicken, braised chicken... found it. Picking up his phone again he dialed the number, ordering a menu fit for two.

-

Seungmin does his little shoulder shake as he puts on his denim jacket, grabbing his scarf and furry hat, preparing to walk to Minho's house in the chilly weather.

Seungmin didn't hate the cold weather, no he actually enjoyed it, but walking in the cold weather for 15 minutes was something he only did for people who were significant to him. Grumbling to himself along the words of "Lee Minho you owe me so many solids." and "Goddamn it why did I sign up for this?" Minho was significant to him, in a way. He shrugs the feeling of Minho being of importance to him and starts to enjoy the brisk walk to his Hyung's house.

Seungmin didn't feel so cold suddenly. A surge of warmth rushed through his veins and underneath his skin, the sudden change of temperature mildly shocking him. Weird. He walked faster, picking up the pace desperate to reach Minho's place. 

Arriving 3 minutes later than he promised, he prepared himself to be shouted at by Minho. He was sure he walked fast enough. Could it have been the weird feeling he encountered on his way over here? Nah, he was probably overthinking things. Ignoring it, he knocked on Minho's apartment door three times.

"Kim Seungmin, you're three minutes late. You might as well arrive here until the food gets cold." A grumpy Minho stood at the door, arms crossed over his chest. 

Seungmin smiled and chuckled lightly. "It's nice to see you too Hyung. Where's my welcome gift?" He said jokingly as he pushed past Minho, welcoming himself into the elder's home.

"Who keeps count of time anyway? Time isn't real. I did make it here so I could keep your annoying ass company you know so you should be _thanking_ me." Seungmin shrugged off his jacket, clearly getting comfortable already. 

Minho rolled his eyes so hard they practically met the back of his skull. "Shut up Kim Seungmin. I am older than you, you know. God knows where I can find some respect here."

Seungmin ignored him and started humming a little tune, eyes widening at the mouth-watering sight in front of him.

"Are you just going to stand there and mope about? Come on, Lee Minho! Let's eat!"

Grumbling, Minho reluctantly walked over to where Seungmin was sitting and sat across him. The chicken _did_ smell so good, the smell wafting in through his nostrils allowing him to forget about why he was annoyed in the first place.

The two of them sat cross-legged and dug into braised chicken paradise. After a few minutes of eating, both were silent as the chicken was so, so good. 

"Careful Seungmin, you might choke. Chew slowly _then_ swallow. Geez, at the rate you're eating, I might have to call the ambulance."

Okay, it really has been ages since Seungmin ate braised chicken. And he was with Minho too, a person he despised but at the same time felt very fond of. He let out a big laugh.

"Are you worried about me Hyung? That's cute. I will eat my food slowly from now on, thank you." Seungmin giggled then.

He fucking _giggled_. Blushing furiously, Minho started to stutter.

"Wh-what? No I'm not doofus, I'm just lazy to have to call someone to save you because I sure as heck won't be the one doing it." He crossed his arms over his chest yet again. It was such an endearing sight to Seungmin, he almost giggled again.

"Whatever you say _Hyung~_." They both continued eating in silence yet again.

Despite the two of them not being able to make peace for at least five minutes, they both enjoyed each other's company. Quite surprisingly a lot. But of course, they wouldn't want the other to know. No, they'd be appalled if one of them knew their true feelings about the other. 

Just being besides each other, made them content with both of their hearts filled to the brim with warmth. 

After finishing dinner, Minho gets up to clean the dirty plates and empty takeaway boxes. As he got up, he stopped in his tracks, slowly turning towards Seungmin.

Seungmin stared at Minho. Minho stared back. It felt like years before one of them spoke again. "Uh Seungmin?"

"Yeah Hyung?"

"Thanks. For uh..," Minho cleared his throat. "Keeping me company for dinner tonight. I had fun."

Enjoying every second of it, Seungmin got bold. "What was that Hyung? Couldn't hear you all the way from here!"

"You asshole. I won't be repeating myself, fuck off." Seungmin laughed at his statement.

"No problem Hyung. I'll always be here for you, just hit me up anytime." And to that, Minho smiled, nodding in acknowledgement as he made his way to the kitchen. (When he was out of Seungmin's sight, he jumped up and down out of joy. Man, is he whipped.)

They both said their goodbye's and Seungmin headed out, rubbing his arms together to contain the warmth of Minho's home to accompany him on his walk back.

Lee Minho was alright. So is Kim Seungmin.

Seungmin reached the porch of his own house when he got a notification. Someone mentioned him on Twitter. Intrigued, he swiped left to open that notification.

**lino** @leemin_ho 

everyday i am BURDENED to cohabitate with this fool. my stomach ROILS at the very idea of eating next to him. i break out in hives at the-

 **spearb** @seocb

LMAOOOOO is he talking bout u @seungmnkim

 **hannie** @hanji

bro this is so funny yall are funny @seungmnkim

 **hyune** @hhj_hyunjin

you just got owned dude @seungmnkim

Through gritted teeth, only one name leaves Seungmin's lips.

"LEE MINHO I WILL RUIN YOU."

**Author's Note:**

> i rly dont know what that was but i had so much fun writing it!!! special thanks to twt user skzbuzz for letting me use your tweet for my 2min agenda.. <3 i hope this was ok!! thank you for reading it (if you did hehe). here's to more 2min brainrot in the future!!


End file.
